Anihilacja: CreepyTown cz. 4
Serek natychmiast rozprostował skrzydła i natarł na przeciwnika. Jaaku nie wyglądał na nikogo silnego ani specjalnie groźnego- pozory jednak potrafią mylić. Gdy tylko smok znalazł się przed jego maską mężczyzna dwukrotnie kiwnął palcem a jakaś obca energia zatrzymała Quinta w powietrzu. Serek poczuł się strasznie- jakby jakaś siła złapała go za płuca, gniotąc je niczym kawałek papieru. - Nie mogę uwierzyć że ze wszystkich Smoków przetrwałeś akurat ty.- stwierdził Jaaku, biorąc delikatny wdech.- Ludzcy zabójcy to jednak porażka. Wspominanie o Exodusie zawsze działało Serkowi na nerwy- a wściekłość z pewnością umiała go napędzić. Otworzył szeroko paszcze, jednak nie wyleciał z niej żaden ogień. Mimo to w przeciągu sekundy ciało Jaaku stanęło w płomieniach. Bezbarwny zadziałał pomimo niesamowitego bólu jaki smok czuł w swoich płucach. Ku zaskoczeniu Serka jego atak na niewiele się zdał. Jaaku machnął od niechcenia dłonią a ogień spowijający jego ciało natychmiast zniknął. Quint nie mógł wyjść ze zdumienia- ponownie otworzył paszczę gotów potraktować przeciwnika ostatecznym atakiem- niszczącym dusze Białym Płomieniem. Nim zdołał to jednak zrobić poczuł, jak wokół jego pyska zaciska się coś na kształt niewidzialnej klamry, nie pozwalającej mu go ponownie otworzyć. - Skończmy to do cholery.- powiedział Jaaku, łapiąc za różdżkę. Nim jednak przeciwnik zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, zareagował Renzan. Półsmok unoszący się teraz trzy metry nad kryształową ziemią trzymał w swojej prawej łapie sporych rozmiarów włócznie stworzoną z czystej energii. Jaaku podniósł głowę w momencie w którym jego przeciwnik zamachiwał się, gotów rzucić włócznią. - Spory ładunek energii.- stwierdził z uznaniem Jaaku. Renzan wypuścił Shindena z łapy, a magiczna energia z niesamowitą prędkością poleciała w kierunku Serka i trzymającego go wroga CreepyTown. - Renzan ty ch#ju!- zakrzyknął Serek. Jaaku ponownie od niechcenia kiwnął palcami i nad jego ciałem pojawiła się mieniące się na szaro pole energii. Mężczyzna był na tyle pewien swojej obrony że nawet nie patrzył jak Shinden przebija się bez problemu przez magiczną ochronę i impetem wbija się pomiędzy niego a Serka. Wybuch czystej energii odrzucił ciało Jaaku prosto w pobliskie drzewo- ciało Quinta natomiast uwolniło się od czaru i ciężko ranione elektrycznością padło na ziemię. - No cóż...- powiedział pod nosem Renzan, kumulując w łapie energię. - Poraniłeś mnie!- zakrzyknął Serek, wyprostowując skrzydła i podlatując do półsmoka. - Wybacz, chciałem zabić.- stwierdził Renzan, tworząc kolejnego Shindena. Leżącemu pod drzewem, ciężko oddychającemu Jaaku rozerwała się część sułtanny, ujawniając wychudzone, zgniłoszare ciało pod nią skryte. Mężczyzna przytrzymał nietkniętą maskę, z niemałym trudem stając na równe nogi. - Włócznia załamująca zaklęcia.- powiedział Jaaku.- Interesujące. Mieszkańcy CreepyTown nie mieli zamiaru dawać przeciwnikowi czasu na kontratak. Renzan rzucił ponownie swoim Shindenem a Serek otworzył paszczę, atakując ognistą falą Białego Płomienia. Obydwa te ataki w jednej chwili uderzyły w mężczyznę- powodując gigantyczny wybuch energii. Gady musiały jak najszbciej wlecieć kilkanaście metrów wyżej, by fala uderzeniowa ich nie pochłonęła. Przez chwilę nad tą częścią CreepyForest wzniósł się stosunkowo niewielki, biały grzyb a huk eksplozji przeszedł przez całe miasteczko. - Dowaliliśmy.- stwierdził Renzan, szczerze zaskoczony siłą ich wspólnego ataku. Równie mocno zastanawiał go fakt że cały teren nadal pokryty był błękitnym kryształem. Jego Shinden powinien to wszystko usunąć. - Myślisz że już po nim?- spytał Serek, szukając wzrokiem ciała przeciwnika. - Nie sądzę.- odezwał się trzeci głos. Nim gady zdołały się obejrzeć, nastąpił atak. Unoszący się w powietrzu tuż na nimi Jaaku złapał przeciwników za karki, a przez ich ciała przeszedł nagle dziwny dreszcz który całkowicie ich unieruchomił. ''- Coniuratio!''- wyszeptał Jaaku. Nagle Quint i Renzan poczuli jakby jakaś niewidzialna dłoń się do nich zbliżała. Serkowi wepchnęła się do gardła a potem niżej aż do płuc, w których rozbudziła pracę i wywolała płomienie, które po chwili wyszły z paszczy gada by manifestować się przed jego ciałem. W przypadku Renzana czar jakby wniknął w jego żyły na rękach, doprowadzając je do mimowolnej pracy i tworząc w jego łapach energię czystego mrozu. Mieszkańcy miasteczka początkowo byli spokojni- Renzan był uodporniony na mróz a Quint na ogień. Poczuli jak serca biją im szybciej gdy zrozumieli co się święci. Ognista fala z impetem uderzyła w Renzana, który wydarł się z bólu. Jego ciało stanęło w płomieniach, w jednej chwili zwęglając mu łuski, przypalając skórę i gotując krew w żyłach. Półsmok nie był przystosowany do wysokich temperatur- każda chwila w której jego ciało się paliło była dla niego niesamowitą torturą. Wierzgał i próbował się wyrwać, wszechobecny ból zaćmił jego zdolność myślenia- liczyło się teraz tylko to żeby przerwać ten koszmar. Nielepiej było u Serka. Smok nie był odporny na niskie temperatury- gdy objęła go chmura zimna boleśnie odczuł spadek temperatury. Przestrzenie pomiędzy jego łuskami wypełniły się czystym lodem, wargi na pysku przymarzły do siebie a sam Quint ledwie mógł się trząść. Każdy oddech sprawiał mu niesamowity ból ponieważ wpuszczał śmiercionośne, mroźne powietrze prosto do rozpalonych płuc. - Jam jest głową Błękitnej Krwi!- zakrzyknął rozbawiony Jaaku, czując jak życie gadów ulatuje w jego rękach.- Szary Mędrzec Jaaku! Płomienie ogarniające ciało Renzana nie przestawały być niemożliwą do wytrzymania torturą, ale krzyk Jaaku wpłynął delikatnie na sytuację półsmoka. Gdy do jego świadomości przeniknął jakiś głos nie będący darciem się z bólu, mózg zaczął pracować. Renzan chociaż nie mógł się ruszyć to szczęśliwie miał otwartą łapę. Wszechobecny ból odbierał mu siły, ale starczyło ich żeby zmaterializować w swojej prawicy Shindena. Jaaku oczywiście to zauważył i gotował się już do uniku- nie przewidział że to nie on jest celem. Włócznia wyleciała z łapy Renzana i po sekundzie uderzyła w Serka- a dokładniej w zaklęcia które objęły jego ciało. W jednej chwili smok poczuł że znów może się ruszać a jego ciało nie jest już objęte niesamowitym mrozem. Rozprostował skrzydła, uwolnił się z uścisku przeciwnika, zwinął łapę w pięść i uderzył Jaaku prosto w splot słoneczny nim ten zdołał zareagować. Pięść Quinta przebiła się przez szare ciało wroga, nie napotykając jednak wewnątrz żadnych narządów wewnętrznych. Sam Jaaku w szoku że ktoś zdołał go ponownie zaatakować puścił wciąż palącego się Renzana, którego ciało zaczęło spadać na ziemię. Serek z niemałym trudem postanowił wyciągnąć pięść z klatki piersiowej przeciwnika i zanurkować po towarzysza. Zdołał go złapać w swoje łapy gdy Renzan był ledwie kilkanaście centymetrów nad ziemią. Quint nie tracąc czasu wylądował pod drzewem, otworzył paszczę i wciągnął płomienie które objęły swoim działaniem ciało półsmoka. Renzan wciąż czuł niesamowity ból i nie było w tym nic dziwnego- gdyby był zwykłym człowiekiem już dawno zginąłby od poparzeń. Większa część jego łusek była już czarna, oczy były skrajnie przekrwione a ciało na tyle gorące że jedynie Serek mógł je trzymać bez nieprzyjemnych konsekwencji. - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?- spytał zszokowany smok, kładąc towarzysza pod drzewem. - W...moim...przypadku...to nie..b...była...magia.- każde słowo sprawiało Renzanowi niesamowity ból, czuł jednak że musi dalej mówić. Serek może mieć u niego dług wdzięczności, ale niech nie żyje w błędnym przekonaniu że półsmok byłby się w stanie dla niego poświęcić.- Z...wykły...o...ogień... Teraz Quint zrozumiał. Płomienie które wyszły z niego wywołane zostały w wyniku zaklęcia, ale same w sobie magiczne nie były, Shinden nie mógłby tutaj nic zrobić. Natomiast kontrolę jaką Renzan sprawował nad lodem zawdzięczał już magii. Wybór jakiego dokonał był więc logiczny. - Trzeba Cię zabrać do Strange, bo zginiesz.- powiedział Serek, odwracając się w stronę lądującego na ziemi Jaaku. Renzan nic nie odpowiedział- ból który nadal czuł był na tyle nie do wytrzymania, że półsmok najzwyczajniej w świecie stracił przytomność. - A co sprawia że uważasz że pozwolę Ci stąd odejśc, gadzie?- spytał Jaaku, poruszając się jakby jego ciało nie czuło żadnego bólu. - Bo poznałem twoją słabość!- zakrzyknął smok, unosząc się w powietrze. W ferworze kontynuowanej walki nikt nawet nie zauważył rozgrzanej krwii spływającej po ranach na ciele Renzana. Ani tego że w miejsce na które spadała znikał kryształ i pojawiała się ponownie ziemia. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures